As 5-year survival rates for prostate cancer are nearly 100% for men with localized disease, issues of health- related quality of life (HRQL) continue to be of utmost importance. Longitudinal data on HRQL outcomes associated with prostate cancer treatments appear to confirm earlier cross-sectional studies that identified the adverse effects of treatment on disease specific and general HRQL. Recently, several survivorship organizations have recommended increased research efforts to address HRQL issues of survivors with particular attention to psychosocial needs and the development of follow-up care plans focused on the long- term effects of treatment. Advances in the use of computerized assessments have enhanced our ability to address the numerous barriers to conducting routine HRQL assessments allowing for their potential integration into standard clinical practice. The current application aims to adapt an existing symptom/HRQL monitoring system to improve the HRQL and quality of care of prostate cancer survivors 1 year post-treatment. In a randomized trial we aim to compare the impact of a technology-assisted symptom monitoring plus clinician feedback (SM+F) system versus usual care (DC) on patient outcomes (HRQL and satisfaction with care). We will also examine the impact of physician management strategies and patient-physician communication on patient outcomes. All patients will complete a baseline interview followed by random assignment to either SM+F or DC. Patients in the SM+F group will complete two symptom monitoring interventions (Ml) by calling in to the automated monitoring system three days prior to each of two consecutive urology follow-up visits over the 7-month study period. Based on these assessments, a cumulative report of HRQL and symptoms will be provided to the urologist 1-day prior to each visit. DC participants will not receive any intervention. All patients will complete 2 follow-up outcome interviews, 2 (T1) and 7 (T2) months post baseline interview. We hypothesize that patients in the SM+F group will report better general and disease-specific HRQL and satisfaction with care at the follow-up interviews relative to patients in the DC group. The proposed study is novel as virtually all symptom/HRQL assessment research has focused on patients in active treatment and because it offers a solution for how to conduct routine symptom/HRQL assessments. This research has the potential to make several significant contributions: 1) addressing long-term symptoms and HRQL issues secondary to prostate cancer treatment, and 2 ) improving the quality of life of prostate cancer survivors. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]